


Любой его каприз

by EmberNova



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Эдвард Мунк "Крик" [https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cn-UcROW8AAgUw6.jpg]
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	Любой его каприз

Сколько раз в день вы можете сказать «я люблю тебя»?

Ганнибал говорит это Уиллу каждый день при любой удобной возможности. Таков был один из маленьких капризов Уилла.

Ганнибал готов потакать даже самому возмутительному капризу Уилла.

Завтрак на столе? «Я люблю тебя.»

Выгул собак вместе? «Я люблю тебя.»

Зимой вместе рубить рождественскую ель? «Я люблю тебя.»

Деликатно шепча на ухо. Бережно придерживая под локоть. С топором в руке, хотя этот образ всегда казался неоднозначным. И с неизменно влюбленной улыбкой на лице. С кровью на губах. С кое-чем другим на губах. И с непередаваемой непринужденностью в голосе. Это то, как Ганнибал готов исполнять капризы Грэма. Он хочет его избаловать. Заставить быть капризным принцем. Хочет надменности во взгляде Уилла. Дойти до абсурда. Продевать его руки в кружевные манжеты. Целовать на ночь и утром. Владеть им всецело. Чтобы Уилл шагу не мог ступить. Обманутый чувством собственного превосходства. Отуманенный разум дорогими золотыми побрякушками.

***

С наивной улыбкой и парой брызг у губ его капризный принц смотрит на Ганнибала сверкающими глазами.

— Молодец.

Уилл ждет похвалы прежде, чем отойти от вспотрошенного тела с зажатым в руках окровавленным орудием убийства.

— Молодец, хорошая работа, — Ганнибал утирает большим пальцем капли крови и наклоняется, целуя Уилла.

Ганнибал чувствует на языке мягкие губы. Как кончик языка царапают острые клыки. Неторопливые влажные поцелуи действуют на Уилла успокаивающе, и его руки как будто сами собой тянуться обвить шею Ганнибала.

— Ложись.

Ганнибал широкой ладонью проводит от шеи, оглаживает грудь и живот и останавливается у пуговицы фирменных брюк. Мучительно и нежно, как обычно начиная свою опасную ласку, Ганнибал заставляет Уилла поскуливать в ожидании достойной награды за то, что он был хорошим мальчиком.

Ганнибал выбивает из горла Уилла последние капли воздуха. Руки обхватывают спину крепче. Лезвие ножа опасно прижато к спине Лектера. Уилл задыхается, затуманенными глазами глядя на разодранное тело. От ерзаний (невозможности терпеть переполненность и внутри, и снаружи) кровь под Уиллом размазывается по всему полу.

— А-ах, — вырывается из горла излишне пошлый стон, и все покрывает ослепительно белая дымка, отключая сознание.

Уилл, полностью удовлетворенный, прижимается к теплому телу, почти спящий. Ганнибал несет Уилла к машине, оставив позади итог их сегодняшнего творения — картину Эдварда Мунка. Только вот вместо синего моря на ней переизбыток кровавого неба.

**Author's Note:**

> Эдвард Мунк "Крик" [https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cn-UcROW8AAgUw6.jpg]


End file.
